bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hokōra Shimura
Hokōra Shimura (志村 叢祠; Shimura Hokōra, "small shrine overlooking the village") is currently the captain of the Eighth Division of the Gotei 13, and is praised for her masterful swordsmanship ability. She is regarded as a tough, caring leader, despite her hard exterior. Appearance Hokōra appears as a small, beautiful Asian woman with black hair and golden eyes. Her hair begins short around her forehead, and longer, fuller hair at her sides. Her facial expression is mostly serious, but she does have a tendency to smile. Despite looking fragile, she is very well capable of extreme swordfighting. She wears Shūsui, her zanpakutō, at her back, but in dire times will carry it near her hip, for quick draw. She is known for carrying a small jewel around at all times that she frequently toys with, often placing it in her haori when not needed and playing with it when she is bored. As a captain, Hokōra wears a specialized Shikakusho that is designed like a kimono, decorated with floral patterns and leaves. Her haori is white with long sleeves, with the symbol of the eighth division, the Bird of Paradise, and the symbol of the Gotei 13. The underside of her haori is a cerulean blue, representing her calm personality. Personality Hokōra, in regular conversation, is not one to speak, and when she does, she's fairly serious. Hokōra is composed, receptive, analytical, and prefers not to engage in combat; she is content on silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion, and actually fights only when she is challenged and attacked by an opponent or commanded to fight by her superiors. Her personality, in combat however, is a rather different situation. In combat, she is rather hot-headed, and does not hesitate to show off her master skills in swordsmanship, of which many times has been fatal. Outside of combat, she is composed, silent, and refrains from any form of fighting, other then practicing with her comrades. Synopsis Seireitou and Kamui Saga Hokōra Shimura arrives on the scene to fight the Primero Espada, Aaròn Tenga. She is accidently cut by Aaròn as Yōshoku ducks. As all her other teammates confront Aaròn and are swiftly defeated, Hokōra attempts to ambush him via sneak-attack, but her blade is swiftly blocked by Aaròn, and she is knocked back. As she attempts to finish off Aaròn, he uses a swift Sonido to counter Yōshoku's blast, which actually hits Hokōra. As Yōshoku attempts to bring aid to Hokōra, Aaròn simply says that they are all open, and swiftly cuts the three Captains, including Hokōra, down, plummeting to their deaths as Aaròn tells them to watch the outcome, which is Kamui taking over all of Soul Society. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hokōra is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing her Zanpakutō when she faces a opponent with a drawn weapon. She is unique in that her fighting style is different from traditional styles. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward as though throwing a punch while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. She is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. She also fights in the normal style masterfully, given to being proficient in two variations of sword fighting. Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with her. She is capable of fighting two captain-level Shinigami simultaneously. Her skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down her opponent with a single precise strike. *'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Number Three: Aragari '(アラバマ物語, "To Kill a Mockingbird"; "one step, sudden death"): Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "heartbeat" of her opponent, the attack rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and sheaths the sword. This technique is done with with incredible precision and speed, as she cuts down her opponent in a matter of seconds. This technique is capable of leaving deep, precise wounds in an opponent's body in a matter of milliseconds. The Gallant Cook and the Gentle Lotus vs. The Blood Rose#The Battle Begins. *'Number Four: Kamishini' (神キラー, "God Killer" or "Cutting down God with a Single Slash"): By swinging the user's sword across, they can make a sweeping motion that cuts everything within 4 km of the user. The force behind this technique is great enough to defeat even Adjuchas-level Hollow with little effort. *'Number Seven: Tsubame Gaeshi' (燕返し, "Swallow Reversal" or "Turning Swallow Cut"): A technique that mimics the motion of a swallow's tail during flight as observed. This cut was reputedly so quick and precise that it could strike down a bird in mid-flight. There are no direct descriptions of the technique. Hence, the "Turning Swallow Cut" has been reconstructed as a technique involving striking downward from above and then instantly striking again in an upward motion from below. The strike's second phase could be from below toward the rear and then upward at an angle, like an eagle climbing again after swooping down on its prey. *'Number Eight: Kujira Shōgeki' (鯨衝撃, "Whale Crash" or "Crushing Whale Impact"): A technique that mimics the motion of a whale's tail that rises above the ocean and then crashes back onto it. While lacking speed like other techniques, this technique has been noted to be exceptionally powerful. There are no direct descriptions of the technique. Hence, the "Crushing Whale Impact" has been reconstructed as a technique involving a light upward slash, following a demolishing slash downward , the force of which was able to create a giant crater and destroy the surrounding buildings. Kidō Master: While not her preferred style of combat, Hokōra has high prowess in Kidō combat. She was effortlessly able to summon Danku, a level 81 Bakudō spell, with relative ease. She is skilled enough to channel her Kido through her zanpakutō, augmenting it's power. Additionally, Hokōra has been taught unique kido by her former mentor, & friend, Takuya Kimura. She has gone off to create even more unique kidō. : Menimienaiken '(目に見えない剣, ''invisible sword); a Kidō originally invented by Takuya Kimura, but perfected by Hokora once joining the Gotei 13. When the incantation is said, Hokōra creates an "invisible sword", slashing the target repeatedly and inflicting near-horrific scarring and internal bodily injuries, to the point they are disfigured or possibly killed. It is a violent & sadistic kidō, one which has been forbidden by the Gōtei 13 & central 46 to use, making it a forbidden kidō. The power of this kidō is determined by wherther the user says the incantation or not. :'''Kyokudoitami (極度痛み, broadcasting the pain of others) is a powerful kidō created by Hokōra, reflecting the pains that others have brought upon him. Kyokudoitami is a a kidō of torture, inflicting excruciating pain on a victim. Hokōra seals off any pain he experiences over time. Once chanting the incantation while focusing his reiatsu on an opponent, Hokōra unleashes his sealed pains on his opponent. The pain caused by Kyokudoitami is said to be worse than "one thousand white-hot knives, boring into the skin." This pain can cause permanent mental injury. Presumably, such permanent effects occur if the victim is exposed to a particularly intense curse for a long period of time. If the kidō hits an inanimate object, it may cause it to shatter instead. :Maryūjinken '(悪魔竜神炎, ''demon dragon god's flames)is a type of fire made from dark kidō. It is very powerful, as it cannot be put out by ice-type kido (or any type of water kidō), but is very difficult for Hokōra to control. The blaze is so potent that Maryūjinken is one of the very few substances that are capable of destroying Sekkiseki. Maryūjinken initially appears a "roaring, billowing noise" and gives its victims only a moment's warning. Its flames are of abnormal size and take the shape of monsters and beasts, such as snakes, chimaeras, and dragons, continuously mutating. It appears to have enough consciousness to actually follow its intended victims. The fire will pursue nearby lifeforms as if it were alive itself, sentient, even the one who conjured it if they lack control. The fire will also pursue anything it can burn for more fuel and seems to incinerate anything through mere contact. ::'''Maryūjinken: Kaijō (悪魔竜神炎:印鑑, demon dragon god's flames - seal); a sub ability of Maryūjinken. Hokōra concentrates the energy into kanji seals that surround an object or an opponent. It works in combination with Bakuha & Kaijōban. ::Maryūjinken: Kaijōban (悪魔竜神炎:爆発印鑑, demon dragon god's flames - explosive seal); used in conjunction with Kaijō, it releases the seals, causing a large fire around the vicinity. However, the seals still remain on the body; they simply combust. This can injure the opponent, as they may suffer serious burns from the sheer, white flames of Kaijōban. ::Maryūjinken: Bakuha (悪魔竜神炎:爆破, demon dragon god's flames - explosion); used in conjunction with Kaijō, & Kaijōban, the seals gain an explosive property; turning into an unknown explosive. Along with Kaijōban, it creates a large explosion that severely injures the opponent & the surroundings around them. With Maryujinken, it makes a deadly combo - the seals explode & the opponent is buffeted by fire. Flash Steps Master: She is also seen to be experienced in the art of Shunpo, using it in her sword techniques and being fast enough to strike and counter a strike from Takuya Kimura during an initial fight they held. She is fast enough to appear in front of the opponent and reappear half-a second later. It was shown that with this speed, she could bifurcate several opposing arrancar in under a second. Master Strategist & Tactician: Hokōra is a very intelligent person, capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. She has great tactical acumen. She is shown to be also a very perceptive person, demonstrated from how easily he could tell Takuya was hiding information about an old rival of his. Her skill at battle tactics is undeniable. Also, she gives commands to his subordinates that may seem harsh or excessive, but often yield fruitful results. Immense Spiritual Power: Hokōra possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, seen as a purple-like flame that radiates around her, spiraling and causing sudden feelings of sickness in people that come around her. Her very spiritual power is capable of making Takuya convulse slightly at her power and causes Akira to faint upon it's full release. Takuya has openly acknowledged Hokōra's power as being closest to his, out of all his teammates. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While Hokōra may be proficient in swordsmanship, she still has some skill in hand-to-hand combat. Hokōra had proven to be quite aggressive as well as highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. She demonstrates her skill and agility in this area by launching a devastating attack against multiple Hollows. She also has displayed her skill in hand-to-hand combat while fighting multiple Gillian-class Menos at once. Zanpakutō Kazumichi Hitomoji (和道一文字, The One Road to Harmony) is the name of Hokōra's zanpakutō. It takes the appearance of a regular katana, with a pure-white blade, with a circular hand-guard. The sword is revered as the most magnificent blade in Soul Society, second only to the Captain-Commander's. It is said that when approached by Hokōra and her sword, a sudden chill occurs in the room, hinting at her sword's abilities. *'Shikai:' Hokōra points her sword in front of her, and declares the release command. Kazumichi Hitomoji's Shikai is released by the phrase "Disharmony leads to a downfallen world" (不 調和は没落世界につながる, fuchōwa wa botsuraku sekai ni tsunagaru). In it's shikai, Kazumuchi Hotomoji grows longer and curves slightly, becoming a japanese tachi, with a carmine-colored hilt that sports an octagonal motif, and the blade itself becoming silver-like in color. The guard becomes an open-paneled crossguard, similar to that of a 4-paneled window. Each panel has actual glass in it, which shatters as the battle goes on. Once all glass "windows" are shattered, Kazumichi Hitomoji can either transcend into Bankai or revert back to it's sealed state, depending on Hokōra's wishes. The sheath of the sword fuses with the blade of Kazumichi Hitomoji, creating a relatively tough blade, as stated by Hokōra herself. : ''Shikai Special Ability: ''Kazumichi Hitomoji's Shikai abilities are known as Disharmony '(不調和, ''fuchōwa). In Shikai state, Kazumichi Hitomoji can indice a state of disharmony in everything her blade touches. If someone is cut by Hokōra's blade, the person may become unliterally clumsy, and may lose control of the abilities they have. Using her Shikai, Hokōra is able to remove the boundaries between water and fire, the results of which reveal themselves as catastrophic. Kazumichi Hitomoji, additionally, causes disharmony to whatever touches it and whatever is touched. These effects do not bother Hokōra herself, however. This ability grows stronger over time if the opponent is struck multiple times by Kazumichi Hitomoji's blade, and worsens over time whether Hokōra attacks again or not. Eventually, this disharmony can result in catastrophic effects (i.e. If Hokōra continue to strike an object, the object may disintergrate as a result of the wild disharmonic influences flowing through it, or having their central nervous system altered). Additionally, Hokōra can create a weak barrier around herself which rejects the attacks of other opponents, but this barrier can only be broken by someone who's power equals or is beyond hers, making it difficult, but not impossible, for opponents to injure her in a battle. Hokōra states that those who have been cut by her blade 5 times will "disappear" forever, but this is yet to be proven. The effects do not wear off once Hokōra reseals her blade, but they wear off over time, and the length of recovery is unknown; simply, Hokōra is able to scar her opponents for life. ::*'''Nyūjaku (入寂, Nirvana): Kazumichi's reiatsu surrounds the area, and is the reason why Disharmony occurs whenever her Shikai is released. The reiatsu itself is cold, and when focused on human skin, can cause serious frostbite, and can take any form, from another sword to a shield Hokōra uses for combat. Hokōra can control this reiatsu to create disharmony in 1 focused area or all around her. Hokōra concentrates the reiatsu of Kazumichi Hitomoji on an opponent's Zanpakutō, rendering it unusable as the Zanpakutō cannot hear the commands of it's owner, effectively cutting it off from the spirit. An opponent in this situation is defenseless, and left to suffer in the hands of Kazumichi Hitomoji. Other employed technique is to use the reiatsu in order to cancel out an opponent's attacks making the zanpakutō useful only for melee combat. This technique can even seal off the abilities of another Zanpakutō, but this is rarely used as it is deemed too powerful. ::*'Sambō '(三宝, Three Jewels): The only known direct attack that Kazumichi Hitomoji posesses. When activated, a large skeleton hand erupts from the ground. The skeleton hand pulls itself up, revealing a black gashadokuro, a large skeleton creature roughly 15 times the size of a regular human. Kazumichi Hitomoji shrinks down to a tantō in this state. The gashadokuro has three large jewels in it's chest, one red, one blue, and one green. They possess embedded kanji which read 仏 (Buddha), 法 (Dharma), & 僧 (Sangha), respectively. In this state, Gashadokuro can reanimate nearby bodies to assist in battle and is controlled by Hokōra's own movements, being used to attack the opponent in the same sense as Tenken. As the opponent succumbs to the effects of Kazumichi Hitomoji's initial effects, the jewels embedded in it's chest will glow stronger. Once maximally filled, the gashadokuro will open it's mouth, and fire a gigantic blue spiritual beam that is strong enough to destroy Karakura Town, but does not hurt any non-living organisms, sana a zanpakutō. *'Bankai:' Kazumichi Hitomoji becomes Kaidō Wajishō '(街道和来笙, ''Forgotten Path of the Harmonic Illusion); when released, Kazumichi Hitomoji's blade begins to evaporate into a gas that begins to cover the surrounding vicinity in a fog or mist - the composition is unclear. The fog does not receed, but as the battle goes on, it has become clear that the once formidable sword has transformed into a small, silver musical flute with several japanese inscriptions covering the small flute. Inside the flute is a kodachi which is slightly larger then the flute, but is small enough to fit while being capable of striking with extreme force. The kodachi itself has the same japanese inscriptions that cover the flute it comes from, with the flute acting similarly to a scabbard; however, no extreme force will break both kodachi and flute. : ''Bankai Special Ability: Kaidō Wajishō is unique for having 3 simple, yet dangerous abilities in Bankai. In Bankai, Kaidō Wajishō becomes more fit for long-range combat rather then close range as Kazumichi Hitomoji needed to be. The abilities that Kaidō Wajishō held in Shikai have now been dangerously enhanced to a point where 1 cut could prove disastarous for the mental & physical capabilities, and 2 cuts may ultimately result in death. The kodachi and flute are both used in combat to utilize certain techniques that Kaidō Wajishō posesses. ::*'Some no Shōka: Kakūchōmei (初の唱歌・拡張現実感理論, First Song: Augmented Reality): A unique form of Kaidō Wajisho's Bankai that summons three new beings, crafted by Hokōra by blowing into the flute and playing key notes in perfect harmony. The first is a small girl with green eyes that have a rippling-like effect in their appearance. Her name has revealed to be Yukikō The Gallant Cook and the Gentle Lotus vs. The Blood Rose#The Outcome. The second is a young man with short, spiky hair and a strange symbol at the back of his left hand. The third and final one is a strange, dark-skinned creature with markings on his face that begin at the top of his head and branch downwards. These beings have their own unique powers, but all share senses with Hokōra. Everything they learn, see, touch, or feel is also transfered to Hokōra. The girl has a strange power to project "real" illusions with her eyes, leaving a similar green-ripple shape behind when the illusion's purpose has ended. She can also form a small green barrier that can protect against all physical attacks, but all reikyoku-based techniques can phase straight through. The young man can seemingly manipulate gravity at will to repulse matter away. Depending on the amount of force he puts in this technique, it can easily shatter blades or even stone. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed to the man and Hokōra by extension will be deflected, no matter the size or mass. The third, unknown creature has an unknown power, presumed to be revolved around manipulating reality to its whim. He also has the ability to create mass disharmony and his skin is naturally hard, due to his manipulation of carbon in his body. These three beings are the foundation for other techniques of Hokōra's. ::*'Tsugi no Shōka: Sōtaiseimei' (次の唱歌・相対性理論理論, Second Song: Relativity): This ability seemingly stems from both the monster & the young man, created from Kakūchōmei. Known as a subdual technique to prepare for San no Shōka, ''Hokōra throws her zanpakutō into any surface with a shadow on it. As long the sword is piercing a shadow, an “anti-aggression” field activates, extending approx 126 feet from her body Any direct attack whether it is physical or kido based will be deflected with no damage done in the process. However, passive attacks like poison gas or binding/ restraining spells can pass through the field. If the sword is removed, or the shadow moves/ disappears, the field deactivates. Because the zanpakuto must stay put, Hokōra must rely on hand-to-hand combat and kido to attack her opponent. However, they three creatures themselves gain new powers to help subdue the opponent. The girl has the power to encase the enemy inside an hourglass. Instead of sand, however, there are thousands of shards of condensed reiatsu that will turn the enemy into dust just like time itself, torturing the opponent. The young man & the creature have a collaboration technique that sends out a strange pulse that emnates from the creature's mouth & the young man's eyes. This pulse has the ability to cancel out reiatsu. The more experienced and stronger the enemy is (and larger amount of reiatsu he or she has) the more reiatsu they can cancel out. This means most opponents cannot use kidō very effectively and cannot use their zanpakuto very effectively either. The negation of reiatsu means that the situation will be determined by who has the better fighting skills. This ability is needed to activate the third & final ability, but is often used to end the fight before Hokōra activates San no Shōka. ::*'San no Shōka: Yūjitsūmei''' (参の唱歌・存実生命在有无, Third Song: Existence): A sub ability that seemingly activates from the young girl, created from Kakūchōmei, it turns the area around Kaidō Wajishō into an empty, yet disharmonic, world. The concept of "existence", "reality", "realism", or "harmony" do not exist in this world. Everything is neither true nor untrue, since Hokōra causes the created world to be seen as true in itself but untrue in comparison to the rest. While seemingly a difficult concept, it results in everything in this world being constantly demolished and rebuilt over and over again, causing inanimate things to crumble apart and animate things to decrease or increase in age rapidly. More complex forms of life such as Shinigami and Humans will suffer from memory loss, or other mental damage, as they age slowly over time. Hokōra, while being somewhat invincible in this state, is not immune to damage caused by the world itself, and it will begin to destroy her should she use the technique too long. It's main power is to "make dreams, reality." In layman's terms, Hokōra is able to generate the thoughts of others into reality; even the thoughts of their zanpakutō, making their fears come to the forefront. To do this, Hokōra's reiatsu infiltrates the opponent's body and enters their subconscience. Everything from their deepest desires; to their darkest fears; to their earliest memories are accessible to Hokōra. This is her final technique in Bankai. Quotes *''"It's not a battle of strength. Rather, it's a battle to see if you are mentally capable of using strategy to defeat your opponent."'' *''"What you believe is the disharmonies that assail the most fortunate of mortals."'' *''"I reject you reality and substitute it for my own."'' Navigation